Hiro-Kala (Earth-7301)
History Early Life Hiro-Kala was born to Caiera on the planet Doarj'n, a planet abundant in the Old Power, a raw, artificial form of the Power Cosmic. Doarj'n was, in Hiro's universe, primarily inhabited by his species, the Shadow People, and to a lesser extent, their offshoot, the Clear-Eyed Shadows, who had white sclera instead of black like Hiro's kind. As a child, Hiro's father's identity was not revealed to him, but Hiro was told by Caiera that his father had disappeared many years ago, and had never gotten the chance to see him. Because his mother was an extremely powerful Oldstrong, individuals that could channel the Old Power, Hiro-Kala found himself obtaining it at a very young age after completing the necessary ritual when he killed an elderly Oldstrong. From birth, he was trained to show no mercy and fight for what he believed in, and this conviction was highly regarded by the people of Doarj'n, and due to his ancient lineage, the Shadows began to consider him the future leader of their people, a title he welcomed with open arms. As Hiro-Kala turned 13, the age at which his people reach adulthood, he was officially named the Grand Shadow. At this time, Hiro started to take an interest in the sciences, specifically the existence of other universes and planets that he believed the Shadows were entitled to control. He began to communicate with the Clear-Eyed Shadows, who had been exiled from the main society. Hiro-Kala's interaction with the Clear-Eyed Shadows was not met with approval, since they were deemed an "impure" people and an alleged mutation. Nonetheless, Hiro disregarded the opinions of the other Shadows, because although he agreed with the views of his people, the Clear-Eyed Shadows focused on topics that he was intrigued by: science and experimentation. Hence, he now spent much of his time with the exiles, using their technology and studies to increase his knowledge. In return, Hiro-Kala offered the Clear-Eyed Shadows a smooth return and integration into the Shadow society and promised to give them the respect they deserved for the work they had done. The Vision Over the next few years, Hiro-Kala felt a loss of interest in leading the Shadow People, even declining an invitation to join the ancient organization that had manufactured the Old Power, the Shadow Priests. Instead, Hiro remained absorbed by the potential of dimensional travel, and continued to work with the Clear-Eyed Shadows on gaining access to the entire multiverse. His objective was reinforced when one day, Hiro made a major breakthrough while experimenting alone in a lab. When he had channeled the Old Power as an energy source to power the technology he and the Clear-Eyed Shadows had been working on, he inadvertently glimpsed what seemed to be another world, namely Earth-616, where his mother was married to a man known as Bruce Banner, the Shadow People lived on the planet Sakaar, and Hiro had a twin brother known as Skaar. Most Oldstrongs presumed that the Old Power was only a technique for physical enhancement, but Hiro-Kala now saw that it had the potential for much more. Through his vision, he came to the conclusion that the Old Power was the key to the Shadow People dominating the multiverse. The possibilities now seemed endless to Hiro-Kala, and he began to refine his ability to control the Old Power so that he could power objects, including living organisms, for travel through dimensions. But with this new knowledge came what Hiro felt was a lack of need for the Clear-Eyed Shadows. He no longer thought of them as a group that deserved to share any form of authority with the true Shadows. This, of course, did not end in peace. The Clear-Eyed Massacre Soon enough, Hiro-Kala's heightened contempt for the Clear-Eyed Shadows commenced an extermination of any influence the group had on the planet. Most of the Clear-Eyed Shadows were slaughtered in cold blood by Hiro and his army, while those that could potentially be of benefit were imprisoned. Upset with Hiro-Kala's ulterior motives, the Clear-Eyed Shadows attempted to start an uprising, but were unsuccessful. The Clear-Eyed Massacre solidified Hiro as the hero of the Shadow People, and he decided that it was finally time to initiate the plan he had been developing for years. Hiro-Kala's objective was soon halted, however, with the arrival of a great threat beyond anything he had ever imagined... The Emergence of Galactus Following the Clear-Eyed Massacre, a device that had been forcibly taken from the Clear-Eyed Shadows released a distress signal, notifying the Shadows of a massive incoming source of energy. This source turned out to be none other than Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. Before they knew it, Galactus had begun devour Doarj'n, taking the lives of its inhabitants. Hiro-Kala attempted to save the remaining Shadows by using the dimensional technology he had been working on. Unfortunately, the technology had never been exposed to the excessive amount of the Old Power that Hiro tried to place inside of it, and it malfunctioned. As a result, he had to watch as his planet and his people, including his mother, were wiped out. Before he could react, though, the dimensional technology exploded, encompassing Hiro in the process, making him the only survivor of Doarj'n. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Earth-7301 Category:Created By RenKrawler17 Category:Green Eyes Category:Old Power